What could a servant do?
by Goods Evil Twin Sister
Summary: Morgana has finally captures Arthur. There is no way anyone could know where to find them. Finally she can kill him and take the throne. But what happens when someone does stop her and who will it be? Bad summary I know. T for violence/torture and me being cautious. This is my first Merlin fanfic.
1. The First and Last Person she Expected

**Hi this is my first fan fiction ever. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and I don't own Merlin (I wish I did) or any of the characters.**

Smirking down at her prisoner, Morgana couldn't think of a more perfect way to win the crown. Well she could but it seems the annoying servant, she wanted so badly to kill, had not followed them.

The room could have been better. They were in the throne room of a ruined castle. An old, wooden throne still stood and several weapons still clung to the ash grey walls. Even though the place had obviously been abandoned years, the place still had a feel of importance. Anyway it was well concealed and nobody ever dared come here, it was dangerous. Many even believed it to be cursed.

"How does it feel Arthur? To realise that the person you hold dearest betrayed you for me. Do you realise now how it feels to be stabbed in the back?" She says, taunting Arthur Pendragon as he knelt before her. It was amazing that he still looked fairly regal even though he'd basically been dragged through an entire wood. His blonde hair was messy but a he'll of a lot better than hers. He was still wearing light armour but it wouldn't do. much against her plans. Soon this man would be nothing but a corpse

"Well you would know?" He says quietly.

_Slap_

Morgana's palm hits his face with so much force, he almost falls over but he manages to stay upright even though he is bound in cold, iron chains. How dare he? How dare he use Mordred against her. That filthy traitor, after all she'd done for her. No, Morgana told herself, don't let him distract you.

"Oops, did I hit a nerve?" Arthur murmurs to himself. She just glares. She only just realised how cold it is, her ornate, black dress to thin to act as a barrier against the icy air. Her once silky curls were now wild and dirty. Soon, she told herself, soon she would have warmth and clean hair again.

"You won't be smiling in a minute. I'm just dying to, well, watch you die. Oh and take Camelot for myself." She says with a smirk.

"My people will never follow you." He replies defiantly. Rolling her eyes she runs her pale fingers across his jaw.

"Oh but you see, they will. Or at least they'll follow your Queen, who follows me." She says like it's obvious.

"The knights will find me." Arthur says desperately.

"Oh no, they think you've been kidnapped for ransom and have been sent to Odin's kingdom to search for you. There is no way they'll find you in time." She says smugly, pleased with her plans to lead the knights on a wild goose hunt.

"Then, I don't know, Merlin." He trys. He was really desperate now, he knew there was nothing Merlin could do against Morgana. She laughed hard at that comment.

"Now your just being silly. Even if Merlin did find us, what could a servant do against a high-priestess of the old-religion? Think it through." Morgana replies, however, even as she says this, something in the back of her mind tells her that Merlin could find him and would be able to stop her. She pushes these silly thoughts away, there is nothing Merlin could do. Right?

"I'm getting bored. Time to spice things up I think." She pulls out a jagged black dagger from the sheath at her side.

"Arteithio pwy bynnag fydd y llafn yn cyffwrdd!"**(1)**

Her eyes burn gold for a second before she smiled at the glistening blade.

"Oh I am going to enjoy your screams." She says surely before sliding the blade along Arthur's face.

The pain he felt was beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was like burning hot knives were stabbing into every little part of his body whilst being burnt alive and being whipped at the same time. And that was only with one cut. Next she went to his arms, again his skin was sliced open but he barely noticed.

His cries echoed around the chamber they were in, Morgana was completely enjoying the agony she was making Arthur feel. It made her feel alive.

When Arthur was finally laying at her feet gasping for breath did she stop. Smirking at him she knelt down next to the fallen king.

"Beg for me to kill you and you'll never feel any pain ever again." She murmurs, stroking his messy, blonde hair.

"Never." Came a reply.

"Your choice." She says with a shrug. Through the blood, Arthur's eyes stared up at her, weary but steady.

This happened another three times but on the third Arthur finally gave him.

"Okay, I beg of you please end this." He says in a barely even a whisper. Morgana smiled knowing she'd finally broke the mighty king of Camelot.

"As you wish." She says. She takes his sword from the wall she had rested it against , she ran her fingers along it's smooth surface.

"To kill you, Arthur. With your own sword will be my pleasure." She says as she raises the sword.

"Stop!" Yells a voice from the shadows. Morgana whips around. Who? Who found us?

"Reveal yourself!" Morgana calls back.

Slowly a person, a man presumably judging by the voice, steps out from the shadows wearing a flowing blue cape with the hood shadowing their face.

"Walk away Morgana." Says the man, quieter now, less rushed.

"No, gwynt **(1)" **Shouts Morgana. A wind whips up around the man making his hood fall back.

Standing there was the first and last person she was expecting. Standing there was...

"Merlin!?"

**Woo finished the first chapter, go me!**

**(1)/(2) looked up words on google translate for the spells.**

**Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2- The obvious lie

**Hey, here's chapter 2. Oh and this is basically going back to when Merlin works out where Arthur is and starts looking for him. Again I do not own Merlin (I wish I did) or anything but the plot.  
Enjoy!**

It was his fault. Well it wasn't. In fact now he thought about it, it was Gwen's fault. She just had to say that Arthur had never caught anything on a hunt without being surrounded by knights. This damaged the prat's pride, so he went off on a hunt by himself in the middle of the night. In the end he didn't return and Gwaine found the ransom note pinned to a tree during a patrol. The note had said:

_You want your king back alive. 3 knights must travel to Odin's kingdom, the Twisted Forrest. Bring 5000 gold pieces with you._

Immediately a frantic Gwen sent half the army to the Twisted Forrest without half a thought. He had wanted to go too but Gwen had told him she needed a friend with her in 'this distressing time'. It was so obvious now he thought about it. It was a trick. Morgana!

This was the last thought he had before he fell into a restless sleep.

_"Where are we going?" Asks a exhausted Arthur. His arms ache from being tied to a thick rope and being practically dragged by Morgana._

_"The Last Valley. Only another days ride or walk in your case." Says the smug sorceress. They were sat by a small campfire. Well Morgana was sitting, Arthur was stood tied tightly to a thick oak._

_"What are you gonna do sister?" Snarls Arthur. "When the knights find me." This was met by a cruel laugh._

_"Oh they think you've been kidnapped. I have some inside help you see." Just then the smoke from the fire changed shape. There dancing above the flames was the form of Guinevere._

_"Morgana, they took the bait." Came Gwen's voice. A kind of strangled cry came from Arthur's throat._

_"Excellent Gwen. Would you like to speak to our prisoner?" Asks Morgana. When Gwen's head turns to look at Arthur with an evil smile._

_"Your in league with Morgana." He says in a disbelieving voice._

_"Yep."_

_"You tried to poison me."_

_"Yep."_

_"Why?" He asks, his voice breaking._

_"I hate you. I hate all of you. Morgana is the only one I can trust anymore." She says not breaking eye contact once._

_"Gwen, please." He trys to say in a tone so heart breaking it could have melted the coldest of hearts. All Gwen did was blink._

_"Tell me when I am Queen. Send me the body." She says harshly to Morgana. With that the head vanishes._

Merlin wakes up with a jolt. He now knew two things for a fact. One was that Gwen was definately working with Morgana and two, he knew exactly where Morgana was taking Arthur.

Silently Merlin packed a bag. He grabbed the cloak he had gotten a few months previous when he went to the druids for medicine for Guias. He decided against leaving a note, Guias knew him well enough to know he'd go of to search for Arthur even without the knights help. He got out of Guias's chambers and was out of Camelot half an hour later. It was so simple, it was like the place was built for people do sneak in and out.

He knew the way he had to go after all the times he had studied the maps Arthur had on his desk. He knew it would be quicker with a horse but he needed to get out of there quick. He had considered calling Kilgharrah but he figured he should do that once he was beyond Camelot's borders.

Travelling in darrkness in the Darkling Woods was something Merlin tried to avoid. Dangerous creatures came out at night. A glowing blue orb floated next to him so he knew where he was going was a risk in it's self but everything from his heart beat to his footsteps could give him away.

_Crack_

He whipped round to the direction of the noise. Standing there towering above him was a Kraken.**(1)** Kraken's are basically a cross between a dragon, a sea serpent and basically every other dangerous magical creature you can think of. Merlin grimaced at the beast. Vicious looking doesn't even begin to describe it. It's skin looks like worn leather that got burnt and shredded. There are spikes all over it's body and it's eyes are a mixture of black and red. They also said something along the lines of 'I'm going to eat you now.' Fighting it would be difficult in it's self. Surviving the fight was another thing all together.

The creature roared in anticipation. The sound was deafening and Merlin had to hold his head still to try to stop it shaking.

"Gadael creadur am nad ydych yn dymuno yma!" **(2) **Yells Merlin. The creature roars in defiance but there is nothing it can do against the spell. It sends a blazing ball of fire towards Merlin who manages to avoid it by inches. The heat burns his skin even though it does not make contact. The beast spreads its ugly black wings and gets up to fly away.

Close shave, thinks Merlin as he gets back on his path. He's more careful now, flinching at every little sound. Fortunately he does not meet another creature as he gets out of the woods. It is dawn, a glowing sun just peeping out over the horizon. Knowing he is finally out of Camelot's borders he looks into the sky and yells. "Dragon wyf yn galw i chi i'r lle hwn!"

He settles down on the cool mossy ground to rest for a bit, knowing all he needs to do is wait for the sound of beating wings.

**Woah that took alot.**

**(1) There's a Kraken in Percy Jackson Book 5**

**(2) Again welsh using google translate**

**Thank you for reviewing and following. You are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3- Tortured screams

**Okay thank you to the people who followed/favourited/Reviewed my story, you are awesome!**

**Merlin is gonna continue searching for Arthur and is about to meet Kilgharrah.  
I do not own Merlin (I wish I did) or anything but the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

"Merlin!" The young warlock jumps as he was woken from his sleep by the great dragon.

"What do you want from me, young warlock?" Asks Kilgharrah in a bored voice. As he rubs sleep out of his eyes, Merlin explains his problem. Kilgharrah's face grows slowly more furious by each second.

"That witch!" Snarls the dragon, "Let me guess you need a ride."

"Yeah, to the Last Valley." Asks Merlin slightly taken aback by the creatures anger. A dragon is dangerous at the best of times but an angry dragon was a lot worse.

"I am not a horse Merlin! But I shall take you as far as the border of the valley. Due to an ancient spell I cannot enter the place." Says the dragon almost wistfully.

"What is the spell for?" Asks a puzzled Merlin.

"When dragons roamed the earth, there was a problem with territories. The spell marked out a territory that only those dragons who have been granted permission may enter." He says standing taller, "Now hurry we must not waste any more time."

Soon they were in the air. The first time Merlin had flown had been amazing, exhilarating. But this time he barely noticed the freezing winds whipping his skin and blowing his cloak out behind him. All he could think about was the danger Arthur was in and what Morgana was going to do to him.

Hardly anytime passed, or so Merlin noticed, before they landed on the ground next to a thin but fast flowing river. Fortunately the sky had been clear so Merlin wasn't wet from flying through cloud. They were on the edge of a great Forrest, it would take him hours to get through it all. He wished Kilgharrah was able to come with him but he knew he couldn't

"This borders the valley. You are on your own this time Merlin." Says Kilgharrah. Merlin nods with a determined look on his face.

"Merlin, the time may come this time, for you to reveal your magic to Arthur. I hope you understand that." The dragon says kindly.

"I know." Is all that is said. The dragon sighs knowing Merlin wasn't particularly happy with this thought.

"There is an abandoned castle to the south of here. I believe that is where Morgana is heading."

"Thank you, Kilgharrah, for everything." Says Merlin before jumping over the river. The dragon bows his head slightly before flapping his golden wings and heading into the sky.

Unlike the Darkling Woods the Forrest was more dense and quiet. Even though it was the middle of the day and the sun shined brightly above the tree tops, the woods were shadowed and cold. Merlin usually had no trouble moving when he was on his own but it seemed the roots of the trees were there just to try and trip him up. Every so often he would use magic to make sure he was heading in the right direction.

He knew Morgana and Arthur were about two hours ahead of him and were reaching the edge of the Forrest. Trying to speed up only ended in him falling over some oddly shaped root.

One particularly bad fall ended in him bruising his ankle and earned him ragged scrapes on his hand. Cleaning them wasted half of his water supply and he couldn't go back to the river which had been the only source of water her had passed.

Now walking with a limp, he managed to get out of the trees about two and half hours later.

Ahead of him was a grassy slope that, as Kilgharrah had predicted, lead to an old castle. It was large and many of it's walls were destroyed, it looked as though stone had been thrown from the rubble.

He knew Morgana and Arthur were in the building so he had to hurry up. Betting on Morgana's need to gloat he used a spell that would move him from were he was standing to the entry to the castle. He had never used it before but he did know you could only use it very rarely.

Now standing in front of the ruins he could hear Arthur's cries of pain. What was she doing to him? He thought. Though he tried not to think this, the cries did give him an idea of were he could find Morgana and her prisoner.

Wandering amongst the endless, gloomy corridors, the tortured screams finally stopped, the silence though was unbearable. He finally found the room which Arthur was being held. Knowing Arthur is still alive sends a rush of confidence through him.

Merlin moves silently though the shadows and throws up his hood.

"Stop!" He yells as Morgana raises a shining Excalibur into the air.

He watches as she turns to him her face the very image of fury. She looked worse than the last time he had seen her. Arthur was lying on the floor, not yet dead but he could see the blood seeping from large wounds on his face and arms. On the floor beside him was a knife he recognised to be made of stydgian iron. He now knew the pain he'd been put through.

"Reveal yourself." Morgana orders. Slowly he moves from behind his shadowy shield. Morgana narrows her eyes. He can tell she has no clue who he is.

"Walk away Morgana!" He says coldly. She smirks slightly.

"No, gwynt!" She yells. He doesn't stop the spell as the wind whips around him pulling down his hood. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Merlin!?"

**Ahh finally Merlin is at the same place as Morgana.**

**Well that was fun. Thank you to Hiphuggers2, SereneMayhem, LaelaRose, SunnySmile2413, AnonFicWriter, That-is-illogical and bubzchoc for reviewing :)**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4- Accepting fate

**Okay so this chapter is from Arthur's perspective which was wanted by blackwolfs900.**

**I don't own Merlin or anything but the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Betrayal. That's all he felt since he saw Gwen's head in the smoke. He tried to tell himself that it was a trick, Morgana was lying but he knew she wasn't. Gwen had been slightly different ever since the Dark Tower and she and Merlin had been acting coldly towards each other. Merlin had a sixth sense for when it came to threats towards him and Camelot. He had been acting the same way towards Gwen as he had towards Morgana when she came back after a year with Morgause. They never spoke about it but Arthur believed Merlin knew Morgana had turned evil before anyone else.

So many people had betrayed him over the years, first Morgana, then Gwen and Lancelot, Agravaine, then Uther's ghost and now Gwen again. Did every King go through so much? Somehow he didn't think so.

"Well you would know?" He said towards Morgana's gloating. He didn't even notice the slap, all he did was try to keep himself upright.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" He murmured to himself. He was trying desperately not to show Morgana how much he was hurting inside. After that he simply tried to come up with come backs to everything she says, slowly though they became more desperate. He even suggested Merlin would come and save him. Yeah right, like that idiot would know where to find him.

He didn't notice what she was doing until he felt the blade cut his skin. Now he noticed.

The agony was beyond anything you could ever imagine. It was like his very soul was being hit my a mace and branded by iron hotter than the very sun. Screaming was the only thing he could do. Finally the pain ended and he collapsed. Morgana was obviously enjoying the pain he was in. She was a psychopath.

She was telling him to beg for death.

"Never." He says.

Then the pain started again. After three times he gave up. He figured without Gwen he had very little left and Morgana would keep torturing him until he was dead anyway.

He waited for the blow but it never came.

"Stop!" He heard the yell and recognised the voice immediately. Merlin. How was Merlin here?

He looked up and could see the hazy cloaked figure. He watched the hood fall down and there was Merlin. He heard Morgana's confused cry of 'Merlin' and almost smiled.

**I'm changing perspectives to Morgana**.

How is Merlin here? It's impossible. He had bruises under his eyes and was walking with a slight limp. Hair messed up and wild, he looked like he had been dragged here like Arthur had.

"Hello Morgana." He says quietly. Why is he so calm? "I'd leave right now if you want to live." She laughs out loud at this.

"Merlin, what are you, a servant, going to do against me, a high priestess of an old religion?" She says, completely amused.

"Everything." He answers confidently.

"Okay. Defend yourself against this." She sends a spell that should have flung him against the wall but nothing happens. Looking into his eyes, she sees them changing from gold to blue.

"You have magic. YOU TRAITOR." She roars. Anger beyond anything she'd ever felt coursed through her veins.

"Your the traitor Morgana. You betrayed your kingdom and your family." He says in the same quiet voice. No he's the traitor. Right?

"No matter, you can't be very powerful. It won't take much to destroy you." She says confidently.

"Poen." She yells. The spell simply is waved away by Merlin's hand.

"How are you doing that? Your just a servant." She yells. However now knowing he can block her spells she slips a dagger out from a pocket behind her.

"I am everything but a servant. Maybe you've heard the story's." He says. What is he talking about?

"I don't think so. Unless it's the ones about Arthur having a worthless servant." Morgana retorts.

"Actually I think you have. The druid's call me Emrys." He says. No! He is not Emrys. I hate him, he knows what will scare me.

"LIAR!" She shouts. He chuckles darkly. He raises his hand and she begins to feel a force pulling her to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asks fear starting to come through into her voice. She was on her knees in front of him. He looked so tired.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He says sadly. Walking forwards he brings out a dagger. She clasps her own dagger for when he was close enough.

"You are not Emrys." She says again.

"I am. Think about it Morgana. How is Arthur still alive? So many deadly plots against him and he is still alive. So many monster's impossible to kill and they always get destroyed. The guards are completely rubbish. The only reason Camelot is still standing is because of me." He says, now kneeling next her.

"I am so sorry. For everything. I never wanted this for you. The fact your like this is my fault. I am truly sorry but I can't let you destroy Camelot. You have given me no option." His blue eyes stared deeply into her green ones and she saw it.

He was showing her everything he had ever done to save Arthur or Camelot. She felt his fear, his sadness, his guilt. The dagger in her hand dropped to the floor. She saw him fall in love and then watched him see her get killed by Arthur and yet he still stayed so loyal. She saw him watch his own father get murdered only days after finally meeting him.

He hated himself. She knew that now. She had no idea how anyone could carry that much on their shoulders without going insane but somehow Merlin managed it. All her problems and hatred felt so childish against what he put up with everyday. She realised how stupid she had been. Finally she realised what he was going to do. She accepted her fate.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Goodbye Morgana." He says.

She waits for the pain to come.

But all that did was darkness.

**Oh my god. Did she die? I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Should I? This isn't it by the way, Merlin still needs to get Arthur out of there but that's it from Morgana in this story.**

**Did you like it? Did you, did you?**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, well you get the picture**


	5. Chapter 5- I am NOT riding a dragon!

**Okay this is a general perspective due to not really being able to do a specific one. By the way this one isn't taking into account the episode "With all my heart."**

**I own Merlin (in my dreams).**

**Enjoy!**

_Merlin has magic!_ was Arthur's last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Arthur!" Yells Merlin. With the threat of Morgana finished with, Arthur's many wounds were the next one.

There was blood everywhere, it was a surprise Arthur had lasted that long with the amount of blood lost. Merlin surveyed the many cuts. They were deep and ragged, they worse than they should be because of the dark magic in the blade.

"Gwella y clwyfau a wnaed gan tywyllwch."**(1)** He says moving his hand across each wound in turn. He felt the magic drain out of him, healing spells had always taken a lot out of him. Slowly the skin knit itself back together until finally all that was left were pink scars that would heal over time. He knew Arthur would still be incredibly weak but he would not be in pain.

Opening his bag he got out the last of his water and tried to pour some down Arthur's throat.

Arthur slowly woke to someone trying to force liquid down his throat. Choking and hearing the sigh of relief told him it was Merlin. The lying sorcerer.

"Get away from me." He trys to say angrily but it comes out barely more that a whisper.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin asks. Arthur hears the true worry behind his words. _Merlin was to good to be a sorcerer and would never try to hurt him_. But he is a sorcerer you saw that with your own eyes. Argues a voice in his mind. _Yes, but maybe not all sorcerers are evil. Merlin certainly isn't evil._ That thought struck him and he realised it was true. Merlin isn't evil, therefore not all magic is evil.

Merlin watched the battle going on inside Arthur's head completely confused until he heard the murmur, 'Merlin certainly isn't evil'. Then he realised Arthur was thinking about his magic.

"Ah maybe I should expl..." Merlin tried but Arthur started laughing.

"How could I have never noticed something so obvious? I mean, I can see it now. Nobody has the kind of luck we have. All those random falling branches, boulders and swords. We survive things that should be totally unsurvivable. Wow." He says obviously lost in thought about how much Merlin had done.

"Yes, sire but I really think we should be getting back to Camelot. The knight's must be so worried and we must see if the enchantment on Gwen has gone now Morgana is gone." Merlin says. This sobers Arthur up a lot.

"Gwen.." He says, tears starting to form as he thought of her betrayal.

"Just so I know. Your definitely not going to kill me?" Asks Merlin trying to distract the distressed king

"No Merlin, I am not going to kill you." Says Arthur clearly, "However you are in a hell of a lot of trouble for lying to me for so long. Maybe extra chores and a hunting trip as punishment." Merlin grimaced and Arthur laughed. Inside however Merlin was delighted that Arthur had taken it all so well.

"You don't happen to know any spells to get us back do you?" He asks the warlock hopefully.

"No sorry. I can get you a dragon once we're out of the valley but no spells." He says absent mindedly packing his bag.

"Merlin, did you say a dragon?" Asks Arthur shocked.

"Yeah, it may be possible the great dragon isn't dead and I may or may not be a dragon lord who can control him." Says Merlin guiltily.

"WHAT? Merlin you idiot. I am not riding a dragon. We can walk to the nearest town and by some horses." Says Arthur annoyed.

"Hang on your annoyed about riding a dragon but not about the fact it's still alive?" Asks a bewildered Merlin. Arthur laughs.

"Merlin, I am expecting many more surprises. I can't kill you now or I'll never find out what you've done." Says Arthur like it's obvious.

"Riiight." Says Merlin who was starting to worry for his kings sanity.

"Let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps and well the blood stain isn't helping." Says Arthur shuddering as he thinks about the pain.

"Nasty." Says Merlin shivering. Arthur turned to the spot Merlin had vanished.

"Where's Morgana's body? You did kill her?" Asks a suspicious Arthur.

"Don't worry Sire, Morgana won't bother us again." Says Merlin. Arthur trys not to think that Merlin may have been avoiding the question. "This way Sire."

They all but ran out of the abandoned ruins. The place really did feel like it's very walls were tainted by darkness.

Unfortunately Morgana's horse had vanished so they really would have to walk.

"Merlin, talk!" Ordered Arthur. Merlin frowned.

"What about?" He asks. Arthur looks at him incredulously.

"Everything. All that happened, all you've done for Camelot." He says like it's obvious.

"Oh. That." Merlin says darkly.

"Yes, that. You idiot."

"Prat."

"Clotpole."

"Dollophead."

"Merlin! Just tell me. I want to decide whether you've done enough for me to repeal the ban of magic." He says. Merlin's eyes lit up and his expression was so full of delight, Arthur couldn't help but smile with him

"Fine." And he did. Well an edited version. He didn't mention Freya or Balinor. He knew Arthur wouldn't forgive himself about Freya and Merlin didn't like talking about his father.

With Arthur's endless questions it was sure to be a very long journey.

**Ahhh, I've finished my first fan fiction, go me!**

**(1) Used google translate.**

**I'm probably going to do a sequel at some point but I recently had an awesome idea for another story so I'm gonna work on that for a bit.**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**:)**


End file.
